


The Courier and The Wanderer

by Siha_Shepard



Series: The Life of A Protagonist [2]
Category: Fallout: New Vegas
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, And Now For Something Completely Different, Attempt at Humor, Bad Puns, Broken Steel DLC Spoilers, Caesar's Legion, Dead Money DLC, Diary/Journal, F/F, Fallout 3 Spoilers, Fallout: New Vegas Spoilers, Good Karma Lone Wanderer, Honest Hearts DLC, Lonesome Road DLC, Mothership Zeta DLC Spoilers, Multi, Multiple Voices, Non-Canon Relationship, Old World Blues DLC, Operation: Anchorage DLC Spoilers, Party Banter, Past Abuse, Past Rape/Non-con, Past Torture, Pip-Boy, Point Lookout DLC Spoilers, References to Fallout 3, Sierra Madre (Fallout), The Divide (Fallout), The Pitt Spoilers, The Think Tank (Fallout), good karma courier, references to game mechanics
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2018-11-19
Packaged: 2019-08-11 00:16:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16465031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siha_Shepard/pseuds/Siha_Shepard
Summary: A Tale of Two Wastelands...with a twist~.





	1. Holotape One

**Author's Note:**

> Yup, the Courier has a journal~! Buuuut, since good paper is hard to find in the Wasteland, she'll have to use voice holotapes instead~.

 

**Holotape Entry 1, Doc Mitchell's House, Goodsprings, Nevada, 10.28.2281, 10:00 AM**

 

_"Is...Is this working? Sounds like it is..._

_So._

_In case I happen to forget all of this due to my...cerebral laceration, I've made a holotape log, telling of every encounter I have. Just in case I...forget. I know I won't, but...h-hey, it helps to be safe...right?"_

 

I hate how shaky my voice sounds. But, it beats being silent. Or dead. Speaking of which...

 

 _"He's no Follower, but I owe Doctor Mitchell for fixing the...wound to my cranium. If not for him, I would have...died. If I ever find the asshole who did this to me, the first drink that I have will be to Mitchell. It's quite odd how it happened, the whole thing. I was sent to deliver a rather small package to someone really big in the Strip of New Vegas...Mr. House, I think his name was."_  I sighed, my head throbbing as I tried to recall what had happened to me.

_"I was trekking through the Wastes and I was about to head to sleep for the night, until...he grabbed me. Then, the next thing I knew, I was bound and kneeling...and not in the good way. And the last thing I saw was the barrel of that gun, before...nothing. Just...emptiness for a while...until I woke up with a screaming headache."_

 

I never felt so eager to kill someone in my whole entire life...until today. Ooh, I need to calm down... 

And see about thanking the Doctor, if I can...actually move. I wonder if I can actually move my own two legs...

 

_"So...here I am...In the home of a doctor in a tiny town in the Mojave Wastes. Alive. And not feeling a breeze between two holes in my skull. And speaking of the man, I think I hear him coming. Time for me to get back on my feet! Literally!"_


	2. Holotape Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Courier in Goodsprings.

**Pip-Log Entry Two: Goodsprings, Nevada, 10.29.2281, 11:00AM**

 

My legs have never felt so shaky before, and I've barely stood up on my feet! It feels so...odd, honestly. But, I'm not going to let shakiness get in the way of keeping my memory. Time to start the voice log!

 

_"Doc Mitchell just finished evaluating me. Sure, the tests weren't exactly...what I was used to, especially with an inkblot of two bears high-fiving, but it beats being in the desert with a hole in your head. So...here are my results:_

_"My name is Betty. Betty Hartford. I just remembered that I have dark brown skin, brown eyes, and my black hair was in a messy  bun by the time that checker-suited freak shot me. I'm 5 feet and 3 inches tall; awfully short for a courier, but I certainly don't let that stop me!_

_"When he measured my...abilities from one to ten on this odd machine, it turns out I'm pretty...average. In shows of strength, I'm only a mere 6 out of 10; as for how perceptive I am....decent. When it comes to how long and far I can go before I'm out for the count, I'm about as durable as anyone else. When it comes to charming someone....I don't look for women* often and I'm a bit of a Black Widow. Doesn't mean I'm a heartbreaker, but...Anyways. As far as intellect goes, not to brag, but, I feel...almost at home in a science lab or even in front of a chemistry set or a medical tent!_

_"Which reminds me..._

_"I miss my home with the Followers. I wonder if they have an outpost nearby here. I hope it isn't far. But, for now, I think I should rest up and see how well my legs are working."_

 

I began to push myself up and away from the old chair that I sat in, my scarred and calloused feet carrying me from the chair to the rickety bookshelf and back again.

The nerves and neurons in my legs tingled and trembled as I took each step.

My knees wobbled. 

My thighs shook.

My arms flailed around like vertibird blades as I tried to keep myself steady. 

Well, like they say, "The journey of a thousand miles starts with the first step."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If any readers are curious, this little courier's S.P.E.C.I.A.L is:  
> S: 6  
> P: 5  
> E: 5  
> C: 6  
> I: 8  
> A: 4  
> L: 6
> 
>  
> 
> *Look for women: A reference to the perk called Cherchez La Femme, a French phrase meaning "Look/Search For The Woman".


	3. Holotape Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Courier is Back In The Saddle!

 

**Pip-Log Entry Three: Corner of The Prospector's Saloon, Goodsprings, Nevada, 10.29.2281, 4:40PM**

 

 

At last, after hours of feeling like a toddler taking her first steps, my legs feel like they're attached to me again! Oh, and I have a bit of news!

_(There is a small amount of hustle and bustle in the background of this recent recording, including clanking mugs and plates, a few fallen bottles, and some chatter nearby.)_

_"Good news, holotape entry! Doc Mitchell gave me a Pip-Boy! Not just any Pip-Boy, mind you; it was the Pip-Boy AND the suit he had back when he used to live in a Vault! I never really pegged the Doctor for a Vault dweller. And from Vault 21, no less! I wonder if it's...still there._

_"But, in other news, I've started to get my bearings; a woman named Sunny Smiles taught me how to shoot a gun...again, how to aim, and with that knowledge, I saved a settler from geckos at one of the pumps nearby! Isn't learning great? Speaking of which, she also taught me something I remembered: the recipe for Healing Powder. Speaking of which, that reminds me; note to self: horde every Broc Flower, Xander Root, and empty syringe I can find. I need to get back into the swing of making Stimpaks like I used to before I was shot. I just hope my brain and body can keep up. Oh, end of this entry, gotta go. Seems like Trudy is talking with someone...shifty."_

 

* * *

 

 

I have news...and it isn't...particularly pleasant.

 

_"I just got through talking with Trudy...and the man that was arguing with her was a...what did she call them? Ah! Powder Gangers! Apparently, they're convicts from the correctional facility nearby, working with the dynamite they scoured up from the prison storehouses. I must say..._

_"What in fucking oblivion were the NCR thinking?! 'Oh yeah, let's lock up a bunch of criminals and put the explosives we use within the same vicinity of where these dangerous, vengeful criminals are also locked up! Bloody brilliant!' And a group of those explosive-happy criminals are planning to take over this tiny little town. Not on my watch, dammit. I'll see what I can do to help. But, for now, I have supplies to buy and a radio to fix for such a nice woman. End of entry...for now."_


	4. Entry Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Betty rallies for a Ghost Town Gunfight.

 

**Pip-Log Entry Four: Outside of The Prospector's Saloon, Goodsprings, Nevada, 10.29.2281, 9:59PM**

 

My Pip-Boy's a bit banged up, plus, the screen is a bit cracked...but considering what just happened, it's damn well worth it. Well, time to give an update.

 

_(Some sections of this recording are interrupted by bits of static, along with noises of clanking bottles and music blaring from the radio in the background.)_

 

_"Well...it happened. A bunch of settlers beat back a bunch of convicts armed with dy--mite. Luckily for Goodsprings, I convinced Trudy, Sunny, and even Chet to help. Thank g--dness for Easy Pete and his dynamite, though. There were a few i--ured, but, we're...mostly okay, thanks to the good D--tor Mi--hell. Trudy wanted to p-rty at the P--spector's Saloon; what b--ter way to celebrate, especially with the radio fixed? Well, I'll t-lk to you soon, entry; I h--e a party to get to!"_

 

* * *

 

  **Pip-Log Entry Four: Doc Mitchell's House, Goodsprings, Nevada, 10.31.2281, 11:00AM**

 

 It's been two days since we've beaten back the Powder Gangers...I believe it's time for an entry update.

 

_"Hello, Pip-Log. Well...today's the day. Today's the day I leave Goodsprings. Needless to say, Doc Mitchell wasn't too pleased with me leaving; I think I even saw a few tears in his eyes as he hugged me goodbye, but, he just blamed it on stray dust. Dust or no, I shed a few tears in my goodbyes to Goodsprings; Sunny and Trudy gave me some extra booze and Sunset Sarsparilla as well as some spare ammo for the road. Victor, as much as he wanted to, couldn't come with me; said something about 'little old him' slowing me down._

_Seems a tad bit fishy._

_But, fishiness aside, I'm off on the road to...what was that place called? Ah! Novac! And all I have to do is head through Nipton, wherever that place is. Well, I'm sure this Nipton place is pretty hospitable; I guess I'll see what beds are open when I get there!_

_Alright miss Betty Hartford, let's end the entry and let's get moving!"_


End file.
